Once in a Blue Moon
by SweetFedora
Summary: A full moon on a night not normally full. A lacrosse game that could end disastrously for the local werewolves of Beacon Hills. NOT SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well I own nothing recognizable.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Blue Moons are a rare phenomenon that occurs when there is one extra full moon in the yearly cycles. It happens every 2 to 5 years, when the universe decides the time is right. To normal people it holds no really meaning and most people never notice it. The only reference to blue moons is that old saying, "Once in a Blue Moon." The moons are just another strange thing that happens in space. But a few people know of it.

They need to know. Doctors, nurses, cops and paramedics; they know of the extra full moons. All the crazies come out of the wood work on full moons. Crime goes up, visits to the emergency room sky rocket. The moons hold a different meaning to these people. Different from the normal.

And yet there are still more groups, more professions that hold blue moons to a higher standard. These people are werewolves and those who hunt them.

See, to the werewolves, the blue moon is almost a sacred event. These special nights are something to be honored and feared. They have no control over the change on these nights. They change and run rampant; the wolf takes completely over for that one night. It's not like any of the other changes. It's more painful, more prominent in the wolf's personality. Some wolves get more violent the day of a blue moon. But most grow quiet and subdued. Something about the power of the moon has a strong influence. It's an especially dangerous for newly turned werewolves because they don't know about the moon or its effects. They'll change while drive back home from work or at some public function. They change around family and friends. They don't know about the blue moon and it puts everyone around the wolf in danger.

But it's also the time when more werewolves are discovered, hunted and killed by the hunters. The elder hunters make sure they teach the new ones about the blue moons. They use the time to hunt the wolves that can't take control back from the inner mindless wild animal. While the blue moons may make the werewolves stronger, it also introduces a vulnerability; a mindlessness that urges the werewolves to attack any moving object. It is a mindlessness that the hunters use to 'justify' their doings.

It just so happens that on a blue moon night, Beacon Hills has planned their inter-team lacrosse scrimmage. And neither Scott McCall nor Stiles Stilinski know of the dangers and revelations that tonight's game will bring.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

So this is just a little teaser to set up the story. Sorry that it's so short, bit it is just a little set up chapter. Teen Wolf is just the latest and greatest werewolf obsession for me, and that werewolf obsession is several years old. So let me know how you guys like it, what you think about it. There's a little button that lets you do that.

SF


	2. A Game Gonna Wrong

So yeah, that season finale? W00T! Loved it. I was waiting to see what would happen and if it would affect this story. And it fell perfectly in place for this story, which is fun for me. So I'm sorry about the delayed update. And there is some cursing in this, like two words. Just giving you a heads up. And I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed. You guys are awesome and amazing and the reason people keep posting updates and stories. So you to you guys, great job and keep up the good work.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. I always forget these, cause I figure if I'm writing fan fiction I don't own what I'm writing about. And there would be more Derek love and less Derek hate going on. Sorry. Carry on.

Chapter 1

Stiles was the first to notice the mood changes of the werewolves in Beacon Hills High School. Both Scott and Jackson had been unnaturally quiet the whole day. Neither of the betas talked to Stiles, Allison or Lydia. They didn't talk to each other, even about the scrimmage game tonight. The whole day, Stiles watched as the two werewolves moved through the motions of the day tight lipped and head down. And it wasn't a nervous energy keeping them quiet; to Allison, it felt like a powerful 'force' was pressing down upon the two boys. It was unnerving for the human part of the Beacon Hills pack.

Well having Jackson as the second beta was unnerving to Stiles, but he wasn't going to say that. So Stiles and Allison decided to keep an eye on both of the new werewolves, to be ready if whatever was happening with their friends was supernatural in nature.

So now Stiles sits on the lacrosse bench and Allison sits with her father, Chris Argent, in the stands. All three were cautiously watching the beginning of the Beacons Hills Lacrosse Scrimmage game. This is the first year for Team Co-Captains, so Scott and Jackson were heading up the opposing teams; Coach had already assigned and split the whole team into two. Still the teen wolves were not really communicating, though it was better than earlier. They were at least talking a little now to their teams.

Stiles had been placed on Scott's red jersey team, and he had asked his lycan friend if he could sit out for first quarter. Scott just nodded, looking out over the field. Stiles looked over his shoulder at Allison in the stands. All she could do was shrug. "That's it. I'm calling Derek," Stiles said as he pick up his phone and walked to the side of the stands as the game officially started. Hopefully, neither of the young betas would decide it was time for a power struggle while he was gone.

Stiles removed his bulky glove and proceeded to call Derek Hale, the new Alpha in Beacon Hills. _Maybe he knows something about what is going on with those two. _Derek picked up on the third ring. Stiles knew something was wrong when he heard Derek over the line having trouble breathing.

"Derek? What's going on? Are you okay?" Stiles questioned, trying to get a reply from the secluded leader.

"St-Stiles. What… do you… want?" Derek demanded breathlessly.

"Oh this is not good. Derek, what's going on? Scott and Jackson have been acting weird all day and now you can barely talk. Is this some werewolf thing?" Derek's reply was drowned out by the crowd's cheers as someone scored a goal. That got Derek's attention pretty quick.

"Stiles, where are you? Right now?" Derek demanded in what sounded like a panicked anger.

_Where is this coming from?_ "Um, I'm at the scrimmage game; the one being led by Scott and Jackson. Why? What's going to happen?" Stiles was getting more and more worried about what was going to happen to his best friend.

"Stiles, get them out now! You need- ARRGH!" Stiles had to pull the phone away from his ear when Derek let out his growled howl. "Stiles. Stiles, listen to me. You need _huff_ you need to get them away from people. _Huff_ They will kill someone if you don't. _Huff_ They are going to change, it's the Blue Moon. _Huff Arrgh…" _Derek paused in his explanation, taking deep painful sounding breathes to control his own change. Stiles was slowly lowering the phone from his ear, mind racing.

"The full moon was like three weeks ago. Why would they change now?" Stiles asked himself, like the answer would just jump out at him.

"Stiles, listen. You have to get those two confined now. Get them somewhere safe. If you don't and they run wild, we'll have a huge problem and it won't be just Scott and Jackson," Derek was rushing through everything he was trying to tell Stiles, trying to get the importance and urgency across to the teenager. "I'll know if they are running wild and will join them. People will die, Stiles. WE could die." Derek let out another pained howl as the phone dropped from his hands.

"They're gonna die?" Stiles stared out on to the field just as someone rammed into Scott. Scott doubled over, arms wrapped around his stomach. That was the first sign of the change. Stiles was running up the stands now, heading straight for the Argents. He slid to a stop out of breath and starting to panic. "Mr. Argent! Do you know about a Blue Moon?" Stiles begged as people started to huddle around Scott out on the field.

"Yes, Stiles, I do. Why?" Chris looked at the teenaged boy in front of him with an odd expression. "That moon isn't until Thursday, two days from now." Stiles was swinging his head back and forth from Chris to the field watching as Jackson started to double over as well.

"No, it's not. It's tonight. Derek's already started changing." Chris was now looking from Stiles to the two boys on the field. Mr. Argent started reaching in to his large coat, nudging his daughter to get up. "Is there like some way we can… I don't know… knock them out? Without killing them?" Stiles was heading back down to the grass, both Argents behind him.

"Maybe the Taser will work. If we can get them just after the change, with a whistle or something. We need to assault their senses, incapacitate them before we can move them and not hurt anyone." Chris was stating as he head out on to the field. A large circle had formed around both Scott and Jackson. Both young werewolves were on their knees, rolling around and groaning in pain. They hadn't started the shift just yet, but it was close. Coach was the first of the team to notice Stiles and the Argents were out on the field.

"What are you doing out here? This is a game going on. Unless you are a parent I suggest you get off my field," Coach said in a huff. He went to grab the whistle around his neck so he could get the other players to back off, give the coaches more room to work. Chris beat him to it. The older Argent ripped the whistle off of the coach's neck and began giving orders.

"Everyone back away from them now. Get back and get off the field, for your own safety. Stiles," Chris looked back at the boy. "Go get your father. The holding cells down at the station will be our best bet to keep them contained. Go, run! We need to do this now."

Stiles nodded and took off running. "Please don't kill them," he shouted over his shoulder as he took off to find the Sheriff.

Now, Chris looked at his daughter who was watching her two friends on the ground. They had started shedding some of the lacrosse equipment such as the gloves and pads. The hunters could see the claws starting to grow. "Allison, do you have your stun gun?" her father asked as he pulled out a stun gun of his own. Allison nodded and pulled her's out, adjusting the setting accordingly.

"Alright. You take Jackson. As soon as I blow the whistle, fire and don't stop until they stay down. You're going to want to stop. Don't," Chris looked at his daughter, making sure his instructions were clear. Allison nodded again. Both of the hunters' attentions were snapped back as the two betas began to growl. This caused everyone but the Argents to jump back. People in the stands were starting to stand to get a better view of what was going on. Melissa McCall was heading out towards the field, as was Stiles who was quickly followed by his father.

"Stiles, what the hell is going on?" Melissa demanded of her son's best friend. The boy was in a panic, practically dragging his father after as he ran back towards the Argents.

"We don't have time to explain right now. But we need everyone off the field. Now," Stiles said trying to get the players to leave as soon as they reached the team.

"Stiles, what do you mean we don't…?" Sheriff Stilinski was cut off was Scott let loose an animal howl; head brought back and face towards the sky. Jackson followed suit soon after. Off in the distance, a louder response could be heard forcing every single body at the game to freeze. "Stiles…?" the older Stilinski dragged out.

"It's started." Chris Argent was the one who spoke up. "Sheriff, we really do not have the time. I need you to bring your vehicle here right now. After we load them," the hunter gestured to the two betas," we will need to get to the Sheriff's station as quickly as possible. I'll explain later, but now we need to get moving. Stiles, please hold Mrs. McCall back at all costs." Stiles's father was running back to his SUV as fast as he could. People were starting to leave the stands. Allison's father looked at her. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay. In three." The werewolves were clawing at the lacrosse helmets, trying to get them off. "Two." Scott had managed to get his helmet off. He turned and hissed and growled at the older Argent. The players who were close enough to see gasped and stepped back from the creature in front of them. Scott had completely changed into his wolf form, allowing the wolf full control. Jackson managed to get his helmet off by now. Chris raised the whistle to his lips. "One." The two betas lunged at the hunters.

_FWHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!_

Chris blew the whistle as loudly as he could. The piercing sound assaulted the sensitive werewolf hearing, sending both of the boys to the ground grasping their ears and growling. Chris continued to blow the whistle as he nodded to Allison to fire. He followed suit, both tasers finding their intended target. Upon impact, Scott and Jackson let out a pained howl calling to their Alpha. Chris and Allison held the trigger a moment longer as the boys pass out on the ground. With perfect timing, Sheriff Stilinski pulled the Beacon Hills Sheriff's SUV up next to them. Off in the distance, closer than before, an answering howl could be heard. Everyone in the stands began racing toward their own cars.

"Alright, let's get them in the back and start heading to the station," Chris ordered as he moved forward toward the downed werewolves.

"You bastard!" Melissa McCall cried out, tears streaming down her face and fighting to get away from Stiles. "What did you do?"

The older Argent walked toward the frightened and pissed mother, grabbed her shoulders and nodded for Stiles to go get the betas into the car. "Mrs. McCall, your son is fine. I promise. This is a necessary evil. Trust me; Allison would kill me if I hurt Scott. If you would get in the car, I will explain everything on the way to the station. For now, we need to move. Get everyone to go home and lock the doors. There is still one more we need to find." He nudged the older McCall toward the front of the car while he went back and helped load Scott and Jackson in to the trunk space. "Leave the taser nodes. They may wake up before we get there," Argent commanded as Stiles reached to remove the darts for Scott's chest where they were lodged just below the base of his neck. The same went with Jackson. Never say the Argents' were a bad shot. Stiles did as he was told, though he did not look happy about it. "Stiles, take their jerseys off. We need their scent to lead Derek to the station. He is the greater danger right now. He will be looking for his pack and will do whatever he can to make sure that they are okay." Allison jumped into the back with the two unconscious boys, Stiles following right behind her, as they worked together to get the jerseys off without removing the nodes. Sheriff Stilinski got back into the driver's seat after give orders to the deputies to get everyone home now. Melissa was up front, twisted around to watch Scott, her son, making sure he was breathing. Chris got in the back seat after closing the trunk door.

"Drive as fast as you can. And unlock the windows," Chris Argent commanded as he accepted one of the jerseys from Allison.

"Quite the bossy one, aren't ya, Argent?" the Sheriff said as he pulled out on to the road heading to the station.

"That's because I know what I'm doing," the older hunter said as he looped the jersey around the hand hold in the ceiling and pushed the rest out the window to leave a nice scent trail for Derek to follow. He did the same thing on the other side with the second jersey.

"Yeah, how did you know what to do? And what has happened to those boys?" The sheriff demanded answers and answers now before he let anyone out of the car.

"What happened to my son?" Melissa was pleading. She needed to know her son was okay. Right now she could care less that Scott's ears were elongated and pointed, or that his incisors had turned to fangs, or even that he eyes had changed for brown to gold or that his face had shifted or that his nails where claws. She just wanted her baby boy to be safe.

They were approaching the station, the green building just in sight. Soon the betas would wake and call to their alpha, to Derek. And they would have a bigger problem to deal with.

"Mrs. McCall. Scott and Jackson are werewolves," Chris Argent, famed werewolf hunter, stated with ease.

So, there is chapter one. Told you they would be longer. Hopefully you guys like it and would be so kind as to tell me so. Next we have Stiles and Mr. Argent explaining werewolves to the sheriff and Melissa. And maybe some excitement with Derek as the new alpha, who knows. I realize that Chris Argent maybe OOC here, but I believe that Allison has convinced her father to not hurt Scott or Jackson. Or bad things would happen. And it would be helpful to have 'attack wolves' to help hunt those who have lost their minds. See that last part is how I think the older Argents are viewing the new pack order. So until next time, chow!

SF


End file.
